


Cookies and Cuddles

by VanillaSkys



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Cookies, Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Other, Pudge, Reality TV, Tummy apreciation, belly love, pudge love, tummy love, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSkys/pseuds/VanillaSkys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles gains weight until he can put a a dish of cookies on his tummy, but Erik still loves him. </p><p>((Just a short ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies and Cuddles

Erik sat slumped on one of the beige sofas in the lounge. He had the remote for the TV in one hand and was flicking through the channels. Charles always said that to be one of Erik’s annoying habits, not that he had many. Charles soon waddled through the door carrying a bowl of cookies, in his pyjamas of all things. He wandered over to Erik and plopped down into the sofa next to the skinny man. Charles took up quiet a bit of the sofa now, but Erik didn't mind. Charles had been gaining wait for some time now, he had just forgotten to keep an eye on his weight or just really didn't care. Erik looked to the larger male giving him a small smile before going back to channel surfing.

“ Ooh Ooh, Erik leave this on!” Charles suddenly spoke up. Erik left the channel on before sighing. It was Teen Mom, Charles seemed to have an addiction to crappy reality shows.

“No, Charles these shows are about lowlife wannabes who are just in this because they want to be on TV and they get money for it” Erik protested as he looked to the other. With one quick hand movement Charles managed to ram a whole cookie into Erik’s mouth, from the bowl he had balanced on his tummy. 

“Shh I'm trying to watch this!” Charles put a finger to his lips to emphasise he wanted the other to be quiet. Erik just huffed and chewed the cookie before shuffling over to Charles and snuggling into the man’s rotund but squishy, belly. Charles smiled down at the other then went back to watching the retched TV show, while munching away on the cookies occasionally giving Erik one. Erik eventually fell asleep on the man’s stomach using it as a pillow, soon followed by a very sleepy telepath. 

 

Z ~ z ~ z

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from an Anon on Tumblr, it is based on this picuture http://gabbia.tumblr.com/image/35637900979. And the plot is loosely based on a description given by somone. (I forgot their name sorry !)


End file.
